User talk:TsurugiFan16/Archive4
re:Archive You archived it! Great and it's okay no problem, it's your wish if you want something like that XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) YW~! And as for a simple advice, use __TOC__ to display the table of contents, it will make it simple for you to see the length of your talkpage ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Shane do u think I could have votes for different positions like goalkeeper has some thane defenders etc and how would i set it up Thanks Blog Game Ok thanks Shane do you think I could do different positions like goalkeeper has some then defender etc and how would I set it out or start it. -- Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 16:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) re:Location Hey ya Shane~! There, I added the __TOC__ for you! And as for the locations, I live in India (you might have not heard of it XD)!!!! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) YW~! ^_^ and TOC means Table of Contents which helps you see how many sections your userpage has~ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Game Hey Shane, about your game, if more users join...till how many users will it go again? Because there's someone I REALLY want to join your game...and maybe I can get another user to join too, so that makes 2. But till how many will it go? and Fubukiya lee does exist, you said "Lee" instead of "lee". Here~ Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow wait, I'm not sure if I can get them both to join. I really hope I can though!! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Location Hi Shane I am from Pakistan Nameer451 Evolution 09:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Some Users I saw that Adeventure may join, so I justthought that you can get herin and Espiobest's exam end on 20th, you can add him to and make 8 teams of 4 members. Also I wanted to ask why didn't Tanatat and TsurugiKyousuke10 join ?? DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 13:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) u like the second picture i put after i commented again Shane on the blog Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 00:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ... You know some people read talk pages...right? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Location hey shane my location is sydney Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Location Hi~ long time no see :) I don't mind I will tell you :3 I live in Arabian Gulf B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 19:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) KSA :3 '''B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 19:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well I live in Narooma, a 5-6 hour drive away from Sydney: Narooma :P ShadowProve13 21:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Location Okay And yeah, Narooma is in NSW and is a 5-6 hour drive from Sydney. Sydney is near the top of NSW and Narooma is near the bottom ^^" ShadowProve13 01:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Hi Tsurugifan16 I hope I'm in a great team. By the way my location is Far North New Zealand kaitaia emma50006 06:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank u so much Thank u so much for picking me as the captain of team Giru Shane My character is meia on the team hahahahahaha '''Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 02:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you for picking me in kariyamasaki12s debateing team giru is my team. kariyamasaki12 is my favourite friend of mine but thank you very much emma50006 03:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hi there i got bad news it probley me and kariyamasaki12 going to do that debateing because shadowprove13 got school work to do she cant join she said can u put another player to take shadows place please thank you very much emma50006 05:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) My Location I Am From Saudi Arabia. Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 13:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh no! I might stay but idk if i'll be active cause of school work. You have no idea how much assignments they give us, seriously they gave us two on the first day of the school year! Yeah, i'll try to take part in some. School is such a drag @-@ ShadowProve13 23:20, March 13, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Okay. Well i'll might join in....but i think I'll agree to whatever the heck Kariya says xD And yeah, exams exams and more exams, it never ends! @-@ ShadowProve13 23:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 i told you i was right u think its not true but it was true is it me well shadow told me to write it but i understand that she can still be on our team if she wanted its up to her not me and kariya i should let her do it her self shes got the right well it was not non of my beexwax but i should told her to do it her self not me but i saw the messages well i told my self to tell her i would do it but i got told to do it so i did but please for give me thank you now me and kariya going to be happy cause i know school work is a pain in a butt i dont really like school work non of us dont like school work well thank you very much emma50006 emma50006 My Location I'm from Edinburgh, Scotland. Whoever put that below is a different user. Scotland is part of the UK, so my time zone is London. I hope that helps~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 01:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) My timezone is in Asia, more specifically Cambodia so the general timezone is maybe China. MSPD Hey Tsurugi~ Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy with my exams, and I just got time to login... So now your game is starting on the 31st? Yay~! That means I can join! You can add my name, but I'll be able to debate only after the 20th. Thanks for informin me~! PS: What's with all this Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy? I just logged in, and I'm like WTH? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 11:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) How... How did you know I want to join your blog game!? XD Maybe someone tell you~! XD My classmate, Chin Jun Jun invited me to the game~! He say the game is good...so maybe I can try it...XD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) How??? I'm happy that I can join...but...Can you tell me how to play the blog game? My head always spinning when I saw it...@.@ '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 09:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I know.... I think I know the things that you explain...really simple..I think..but..which team am I in? And, my location is Sabah that is in Malaysia~!'' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 10:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) WHY!? WHY!? Tsurugi! Can you tell me why am I with Chin!? He is the one who make me want to leave the wiki! But I am happy that I am with Fubukiya Lee and Adventure Writer! XD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 02:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Execution Looks like you are making MSPD to complicate. I got a great idea. (Again xD) When you will start the round one user from both teams (preferably captian) will present his debate, On both these debates other team will counter and any user from team will answer the question. Points system. Situation 1- If both teams are able to answer all questions both get a point. Situation 2- If one team is able to anwer and other is unable to answer even one question, Team 1 gets 3 points. Situation 3- If both teams are unable to answer even one questio both get a point. Hope you get it!!~ For Example see yesterdays debate, Torch said 3/4 of Tenma's debate ae useless, so Other team can counter saying he plays as defensive midfielder so they are useful and so on . DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 03:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) hi there when mine and kariyas turn in debateing i cant wait its going to be so cool Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well.... Well...if I tell you, you might say I am childish...I always have fight with him because....yesterday..do you know Ice's blog game? The TCG card that one? It is my TCG vs. Crystal's. Someone say he wanted to vote for two, but the rules say only can vote for one only. I just tell him and he was really angry....then Chin gave him the link to there! And...he vote for Crystal...It makes me feel sad...and somehow...I think I wanna kill myself.. '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 06:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Delete me Hi~ Shane-senpai! how are you? ^^ Sorry about this, but can you delete me from your blog :( my exams will start and I have alot of work maybe I will not be here in the wiki >.< and I don't like Inazuma Eleven anymore ;( I'm so sad T_T SORRY FOR THIS ;-; Bye!! B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 16:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) About your game ~ Hey Shane ! First I wanna tell you... I really enjoy Nomination Game ! I didn't know debating for a character would be so awesome, thanks a lot for creating a such game :) Well, I'm writing a comment on your talkpage because, from monday 18th (romorrow) to friday 22th I won't be active on the wikia. I have a scolarship to Italy with my class :P So, I hope my team won't have any debate round... because I won't be active and Gyaresu doesn't seem to come a lot here, so he can't debate a lot either. TTaiyou would be the only one able to debate... and if he was alone to debate against 3 others, that would be so hard to win. I'd be grateful if my team doesn't have any debate round during these 5 days; and then, when I come back, you can immediately make my team have another practice round against another team :) Torch92 (talk) 16:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Curious I'm confused how the nomination game works, seriously. Could you tell me how it works? Also, I might miss on March 22 or 23 since I'll be going somewhere, but after that I'm surely active. Errr... actually nevermind, I understand it now. Just curious, i know you play a lot of games, do you happen to play Ace Attorney? At the same time, what do you think of Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracles? Also, my graduation is on march 21, i might not be around that time (thus the reason i might not be around on 22 or 23) Re: MSPD Oh, Thanks for adding me, I'm looking forward to it~ My location? I live in India. Galaxy does sound interesting... Lets wait for the trailer~ [[User:Espiobest|'''Espiobest]] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 10:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) In the nomination game do we really need to write a long debate???? Chinjunjun 12:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Match Ah OK, any time you like, 20th is fine for me ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 01:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Debate hey shane we are going to be only 2 people in my team i just want to know if we can have a sub plz Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Debate yea sounds a great idea at least we can have help for my team since we are short Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Ne, gomen Shane ^^" Kariya wouldn't be happy if I didn't say anything, but like I told you before I need to focus on my school work, I've just been having assignment after assignment shoved down my throat (not literally xD), see last year they stopped the end of year exam to see if we get into Year 11 & 12, now the only way we get into next year is by the total mark of our assignments and tests throughout the year. So I can't slack off cause as my teacher said if we get a mark below 60 in anything then we might not pass, so I really need to do my work. At first I only joined your blog game cause Snowy asked me to without actually telling me what it was all about.. Gomen again ( _ _||) ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 22:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Nomination Game Thanks Shane for understanding. And thanks about my signature, Sam made it for me xD ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 23:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 OH NO O_O Ummm.... you got it wrong, in my timezone it's currently 20 and tommorrow is 21 O_O So, I won't be able to compete tommorrow O_O debateing hi there i fix my old debate to a new one i edit my old one to fix it i hope i got that one right Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 03:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey shane yes there is some close but they a few hours behind me though its Otanashi haruna she is close and besides we are friends to each other Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome shane im glad now i dont have to worry anymore Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) WHEW! Whew! I made it! It was hard, but I was able to manage XD Anyways, continuing.... What do you think of Professor Layton and the mask of miracles along with the translated games of Ace Attorney? Style Sorry for late reply my net wasn't working since yesterday. What I meanis there is no need for everyone to write seperate debate. Any one user from team can write a debate. The otherteam will argue, question and object them on basis of one common debate and other users from same team can also answer. For example you write a debate and I counter you and and you are unable to answer me back its a point for me. But if I am also unable to answer your objection you also get a point so its a draw. Same away if we both can respond to all objections its draw. But if you respond to all my objections but I can't you get 3 I get 1 point. DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 10:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: System Oww... I am really sorry Shane!!! :O I saw you started the next round so, just forget my votes okay? Sorry again!!! SnowyBoy❄ 16:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Debate/team Hey shane a friend of mine wanted to join my team they are only 3 hrs behind me which is ok so i was wondering if they can join plz Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm back ! Hey Shane ! I'm back from my scholarship ! It was sooooooooooooo awesome, I wished I still was in Italy, five days aren't enough D: but I'm happy to be back, I hope I'll have a practice round soon in your game ;) Torch92 (talk) 15:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It became really bad! Shane..about the nomination game..why I am in Kariya'a team..in the Table Practice? And..I don't want to be the same team as Chin and Fubukiya...but I want my captain is Adventure! Please..I really hope you can help me! This is the only way..Or..I have a plan, I want to leave the Nomination Game... '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 06:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Teams Well I tried to make evenly matched teams and here is result- TEAM 1 1.GoldAsh [Captain] 2.Nameer451 3.Fubuki21 TEAM 2 4.LovelyShuu [Captain] 5.Dragonkamehameha 6.Lordranged7 TEAM 3 7.GouenjiShuuya'123 [Captain] 8.~AAmemiyaTTaiyou~ 9.Emma50006 TEAM 4 10.AdventureWriter28 [Captain] 11.DarkBlizzard9 12.Otonashiharuna TEAM 5 13.Torch92 [Captain] 14.Gyaresu Gosuke 15.~:Len Kagamine:~ Team 6 16.Taha1921 [Captain] 17.Baddap スリード 18.Tsuchiya-Kun Team 7 19.Kariyamasaki12 [Captain] 20.SnowyBoy 21.Espiobest Team 8 22.TakatoEndou [Captain] 23.LunarLionHeart 24.Chinjunjun Team 9 25.Hiro-Heigorou [Captain] 26.Abdullah.Peace 27.Beta22 Team 10 28.Fubuki風吹 [Captain] 29.Fubukiya lee 3.IceMaster123 I tried my best, you can make changes as you want. (PS I didn't change captains) DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 09:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) That's sad. BTW Otonashi's problem was that she didn't want to be in Chin's and Fubukiya'steam and she wanted her captain to be adventure so its sorted now. DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 13:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Its not just for her its for good competition, teams are biased some are very strong while some are very weak. Take our team example in our first match it was fun because we had real tough game but in next match we didn't even need to debate we could have written 2 lines got 1/10 and won it. i want every team to be equally good so every match up is interesting and fun. Look at El derado Team 1 They have 3 great debaters while Kariya's team has 3 players who don't know how to debate. At last its your decision. -- DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 07:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I have the same concerns as Dark. El Dorado team 1 is way too strong and it is already clear that they are the favourites to be the best in the game so i think the teams should be changed around definetly!! Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Emblem Hey Shane~ I have uploaded the new emblem of Shinsei Inazuma Japan :'D You should use it in the TablePratice as it is better :) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) YW~! and happy to help! Also, Shane can I make a "request"? Could you make the rounds a little more "equal"? I agree some of them were good like the DF and the 2nd Best round... But rounds like Captain round (not V2) and Best Friends round are pretty much one-sided.. you know, Shindou is obviously better than Fei :/ And, Best Friends round is so much one-sided. Ichino and Aoyama can NEVER outplay Mark and Dylan... So... I just want to state that, even for Practice Rounds, you should make rounds a little more challenging and equal.. I'm just stating my opinnion... :/ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: IP Thanks for telling me Tsurugi :) I'll be sure to watch it by at least Friday. Thanks :D And no I do not mind at all! You could make one for tomorrow for all I care ;) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Lots to talk about NG Hi Shane,can u go to the chat now? Chinjunjun 12:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) About a thing Shane,haruna want to go back to adventure's team Pls let her go back to adventure's team Chinjunjun 12:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) NG/ID Hi! This will be a awkward question and in fact, I also feel awkward asking this..., so... I wanted to ask you if I could join your blog game? I know it'd be unfair, especially as other users took their time to nominate themselves. It would also make things more complicate for you, as you wanted to change the teams and if you allow me to join it'd be more frustrating to put me in a team. But it doesn't hurt to ask... I'm sorry for asking this.. ~phew!~ 15:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ~yay ^_^~ My timezone is GMT+1. 15:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Round 20 Heya~! Well, you can post one character who is a good forward in your opinion, or who can be a good one! So, yeah, you can post MF too, but I think people will more vote for true forwards. But it is your choice! :D Sure~! I am gonna look at your blog! (OMG, can't wait XD) SnowyBoy❄ 20:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey TsurugiFan16, it's been some time since the last time we talk, right? Let's see if we can talk in the chat or if we can play together someday Tenma089 (talk) 21:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Hey Shane, could you tell me what the last episode of DSW was please?(ep 54, 53 etc.) Because I looked on GoGoAnime today to watch it, but Episode 58 was not subbed, so I didn't watch it. So I was wondering if the final episode was 59 or 58.. Also, your talk page is getting kinda long, would you like me to archive it for you? :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Rounds Okay... I can see that you're preparing to move on to the official blog game, so I think that there some few things I really need to tell you before you start, as an advice from me. Most of your Rounds were good, that's true. However, from what I saw you've began to confuse between the character's positions lately and make up invalid Rounds that are too hard to debate. So here is my advice: Whatever Round you make up, please do not use these kinds of Round: *'Forward' (or Midfielder) vs Defender *'GoalKeeper' vs Midfielder (or Forward) I think you know what I mean, right? These positions have too many differences in their play style and role, making a valid comparison between them is nearly impossible even for me. For example, the previous Girl round that just ended: Touko is a Defender, and Yagami is a Midfielder. You cannot say that Touko is better because she has better Guard and blocking ability than Yagami, that's nonsense; and the same goes for Yagami. Also, you can't just point out any of them is better by comparing their stats and plots without looking at their roles and positions, that's not a valid debate. So, what I'm trying to say is, you must make up Rounds that are between 2 characters whose Positions and Abilities are close to each other, such as Forward vs Forward, Forward ''vs Midfileder'', Keeper vs Keeper, ... Those are valid Rounds, and it will make all of us easier to debate. Hope you can understand and do it the right way. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, no problem. And speaking of which, the current Round is good, FW and MF usually have the same role. That's what I call a valid Round ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to ask: Can you please make Abdullah return to my team? He's the best teammate I've got so far, and he's the only one that I can trust in my team = =" [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, please do. I know this is difficult for you, I just want you to understand that Abdullah has been playing an essential role in my team, and without him my team's debate work wouldn't be as much completed as before. To be honest, I don't have much hope for his return, btw; but if you can somehow do it, then I'll be super grateful XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm counting on you. And please don't push yourself too hard, you have a big blog game to coordinate XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Practice round Hey Shane. About the Practice round I have against Ash's team... I have to debate for Midorikawa Ryuuji... but only his Reize form. At first, it obviously was unfair; Midorikawa has 3 forms while Hikaru has only one ! But now, me and my team shall only debate for his Reize form ! It's his worst form ! In that form, what did he do ? Well, he appeared from episode 27 to episode 34, and then made his reappearance in season 3 as Midorikawa Ryuuji. There's no point in debating for his Reize form. You should have either changed the round, or made my team have to debate for... his young form, why not ? At least, he played in Inazuma Japan in that form and had better stats. I add that Ash agrees with me. The round is still unfair ! Hikaru's way better than Reize; and they don't have the same position. Rounds should have characters who bear the same position and have equal stats; so that the winner team isn't known as soon as the debate starts. Torch92 (talk) 18:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hi Tsurugi, I'm sorry, but I just don't have enough time :/ I'm not going to debate anymore I'm sorry, I loved your game ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 10:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Vote I tried to vote on the game but it's stuck on loading editor so i'll give my vote here if that's okay I vote for Taha Nameer451 Evolution 13:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Fubukiya Lee: Nomination Game As the above mentioned photo shows, Fubukiya will have to leave but will come back. Hope you understand. debateing team hey there im here to i want to debate my location is sydney australia Rikki.chadwick2 (talk) 10:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Watching the rest of DSW Hey Shane! I just wanted to say, instead of watching just episode 58 (the last episode of Danball Senki W), I've decided to carry on watching it from where I left off (which was episode 39)! I'm currently on episode 50, so I'm nearly there... I love the plot so far though! I can't wait to see Odin MK2 and Achilles D9!! I'll tell you when I've watched episode 58, bye! :D P.S: Are you watching Danball Senki WARS? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | 21:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC)